Yet Another MarySue!
by Nikita Cheri
Summary: After a heartwrenching fight with her best friend a high school student just needs to get away. She ends up much farther than she ever dreamt of. Rating is due to language..So forgot about this. I had so much more written too but it died when my PC crashe
1. In the Real World

Title: Yet Another Mary-Sue!  
  
Chapter 1: In the Real World  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Muri.  
  
Authors Notes: This is a Mary-Sue fic! Yup yup. Muri is based off of me. I don't expect anyone to actually read this so, yeah. It's just for my own amusement and I'm posting it because it's just easier to keep track of that way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Dammit Jessie! Why won't you talk to me?!" A young redhead shouted at an expressionless brunette. The two stared at each other as teens cautiously walked past them through the halls of the large high school.  
  
"You don't want to talk to me." Jessie replied coldly.  
  
"What the hell! You're my best friend, of course I want to talk to you!" The redhead looked hurt by her 'friend's' emotionless tone.  
  
"No, I'm not you're best friend. Without anime we wouldn't even talk. I don't know about you but in my book that puts us as acquaintances." Jessie shook her head and started to turn away. "I can't put up with it anymore, Muri." The sorrow in the redhead's eyes quickly turned to anger.  
  
"Is that all I've been!? A nuisance for you to 'put up with'!" She demanded.  
  
"Not at first but now. yes." Jessie turned and walked into the classroom. Muri stared at the door for a long moment in disbelief. Her mind screamed at her to do something, beg, plead, anything to make them friends again but her body just wouldn't respond. Tears welled up in her eyes unnoticed until a shrill bell resounded through the hallways. As if broken from a spell she blinked a few times, one tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Don't start crying. you're not that weak." She muttered wiping angrily at the tear.  
  
"Hey, you should get down to the office!" She looked behind her at one of the staff ladies. The woman started toward her when she didn't move. She missed the bell, which meant she'd have to spend the next hour and a half in the office. Like hell she would.  
  
Before her brain even registered what she was doing she ran down the hallway, slamming open the doors to the stairwell. She pounded down the stairs. She didn't know where she was going she just had to get away. She burst through the doors into the main hallway and bolted down the glass- encased hall. She hated this hall, every sound, even the smallest, echoed against the windows that made up the ceiling and upper half of the sides. It was like a glass lid to a rat maze and she happened to be one such rat. She threw open the doors and stormed out into the open.  
  
She paused for a moment to get her bearings before running toward the end of the football field. Just past the boundaries of the school was a forest, somewhere she could hide until she was ready to talk to people, somewhere she could sort through the thoughts racing through her mind. Suddenly her foot caught and she cried out as she fell to the ground, unconsciousness overtaking her as her head hit the forest floor 


	2. Strange Awakenings

Title: Yet Another Mary-Sue!  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Awakenings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Elrond or anything else Tolkien, just Muri and Elithiez.  
  
Author's Notes: Nothing really notable.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Warm sunlight flooded the room, slowly prying her from the comfort of the dreamless sleep she was in. She groaned softly turning away from the source of the light but it was useless, she was awake and not getting off that easily. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned again tossing an arm over her face.  
  
"Why's it so bloody bright in here?" she muttered. Memories came flooding back and she sat up quickly. "Where the hell am I!?!" she whispered to herself. She lay in a bed with sheets that, if possible, were smoother than silk. An intricately carved footboard stood at the bottom of the bed. One side of the room was completely open like a balcony of sorts with high fragile looking arches opening onto the patio.  
  
The sight beyond this made her breath catch. A beautiful forested mountainside loomed up beyond the room she was in. Not far off a waterfall cascaded down into a crystalline lake. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. The rest of the room was beautiful as well. The walls made of some kind of silvery wood she could not name. The wall across from her opened up into an elaborate fireplace though there was no fire burning.  
  
She now noticed a chair beside her bed and a sleeping form in it. She supposed this person had been sent to wait for her to awake and had dozed off themselves. Upon closer inspection she realized the woman was quite beautiful, with flowing gold hair and an elegant face. Muri stood and made to wake the woman but she was already stirring. As she lifted her head Muri noticed her delicately pointed ears and now she truly began to wonder just what this place she had come to was.  
  
"Oh! I see you've finally woken." She said sweetly, fixing her piercing blue eyes on Muri's darker ones.  
  
"Yeah. where am I?" Muri questioned her. The woman smiled and giggled softly. Muri narrowed her eyes angrily. Why did this woman find her question so amusing!?!  
  
"You are in Rivendell" Muri's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in utter disbelief. Rivendell? Impossible! Rivendell was a place in a book! She couldn't POSSIBLY be in a book! Muri was suddenly reminded of Miaka and Konan.. but. HOW!?! "I must go fetch Lord Elrond. He wishes to speak with you now that you have woken." The woman stood and left the room. Muri flopped back into the pillows.  
  
"Rivendell!?! how the HELL did I get in RIVENDELL!?!" Muri sighed heavily, running a hand through her tangled hair. "Wait a minute... Did she say Elrond?"  
  
"Indeed, she did." A soft voice replied from the doorway.  
  
"Shit!" Muri sat quickly and tried her best not to glare at the dark-haired half-elf. Elrond raised an eyebrow at her language. "How did I get here?" She asked quickly, desperate to figure out what was going on.  
  
"You were found, unconscious, near the river two days ago. Who are you and what were you doing at the river?" Elrond countered, taking the vacant chair by the bed.  
  
"You're going to think I belong in a nut house but um. well my name is Muri. Muriannach, really but people call me Muri. and well. I live in a different world. You're a book character in my world.. I have no clue HOW I got here but .. yeah." Muri trailed off and shrugged.  
  
"A book character?" Elrond looked at her disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah.. umm. Has the fellowship happened yet?" By the questioning look she got in response she assumed not. "Do you know who Frodo Baggins is?" She tried again.  
  
"Yes, he is to attend a council in a few hours time. I daresay you should come as well. None of the others were summoned, yet they all arrived at the same time. Your appearance in this world, or so it seems to me, means that you too shall join our council." Muri blinked.  
  
"Me?!?! At the council?!" Elrond nodded and she decided something. "I told you that you were a character in a book in my world, right?" Elrond nodded again. "Well. I haven't read all of it but I know much of what will happen in the future. Some of the things are quite terrible and I may be able to stop it but. do you think I should?" Elrond seemed to contemplate this question.  
  
"Perhaps it is your fate to change the course of events perhaps it is something else entirely. It will be up to you to decide when the time comes." Elrond replied. Muri sighed heavily.  
  
"Thanks a lot." She muttered. Ignoring her sarcasm, he stood and was about to leave when a thought struck her. "Elrond?" He turned back to her, raising an eyebrow in question. "Did you find a bag with me?"  
  
"I believe you will find it in the chest at the foot of your bed, along with your clothes." Elrond then swept out the door.  
  
Muri stood and rounded the bed. She paused for a moment to examine the silk nightgown she wore. This was beautiful and all but far too feminine for her tastes. She grinned and opened the chest, hauling her heavy backpack out. She dropped it on the bed before grabbing her clothes. She quickly changed, feeling much more comfortable in the large jean cargos and pale green tank top. Once dressed she immediately began shuffling through the mess of papers in her bag.  
  
She pulled out a very large, slightly battered book. Its black laminated cover gleamed as she looked at it solemnly. Lord of the Rings stood out in bold lettering.  
  
"This is too dangerous to have here." She said to herself opening the side pocket of her pants to retrieve an expensive silver lighter. She walked to the fireplace and quickly tore a few chunks from the book, letting the pages scatter. Snatching up a few sheets she clicked the lighter and soon enough the entire thing was on fire. She watched as her precious book burned away to ashes. A soft knock sounded and a young girl peeked around the door.  
  
"Lady Muriannach?" She said timidly. Muri waved her in and the girl obediently entered. "Can I get you anything? Some breakfast perhaps?" Muri grinned.  
  
"Breakfast would be great." She replied and the girl hurried out the door. Muri paused for a moment as she realized something. These people didn't have caffeine. "Bloody hell." she grumbled falling back on the bed and dragging her bag to her.  
  
After much searching she pulled out a small camera wrapped protectively in it's leather case. Thanking the gods that she had photography class, as such had about 5 rolls of film in her bag as of now, she pulled the case off and tossed it onto the bed. She was clicking away at the incredible scenery of Rivendell when the elven girl returned with a silver tray laden with food. "You rock!" Muri grinned taking the tray and hopping onto the bed. The girl furrowed her brow in confusion at the redhead's slang.  
  
"Pardon?" Muri looked up, a pastry of some sort halfway in her mouth.  
  
"Oh!" She quickly swallowed before explaining. "It means like.. You're the best. Or something to the affect of."  
  
"I see.." The girl sat down in the chair as Muri continued to shovel her breakfast into her mouth. "Lady Muriannach. what was that contraption you were playing with earlier, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"What this?" Muri raised her arm; which had the leather camera strap around it. The girl nodded. "It's a camera. You look through this thingy here." Muri proceeded to point at the lens with a piece of toast. " and then hit this button and whatever you see through the lens is printed onto special paper. Then you can have the paper developed and be able to see the pictures."  
  
"May I?" The girl questioned curiously.  
  
"Go for it." Muri held out the camera and the girl took it. Muri giggled as she held it delicately, almost as if she were afraid of it. "It won't break." Muri sighed at the girls questioning look. "Here lemme see." Muri snatched the camera back. Muri took a quick picture of the girl. "See? All you have to do is focus whatever you want a picture of in the middle and hit the button and it'll copy." The girl nodded and took the camera back holding it up and tapping the button. "So. what's your name?" The girl looked up in surprise.  
  
"Elithiez"  
  
"Elithiez" Muri repeated smiling. "That's a very pretty name."  
  
"Thank you." She said, blushing slightly. The clear note of a bell rang through the air. The elven girl spun around looking at the door wide-eyed. "We must hurry!" she said, starting for the door. Muri snatched another pastry off the tray and ran out the door her elven companion at her heals. 


End file.
